


Align Your Heartbeat with Mine

by Writing_in_SIN



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode 11, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Partnership, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: Moments before they jump off the boat, Shima and Ibuki take the chance to reassure themselves of each other's safety.
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Align Your Heartbeat with Mine

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://writing-in-sin.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Writing_in_SIN)
> 
> ___________
> 
> This is my first MIU404 fic so, I implore for your patience. It's not much but I hope you'll enjoy the fic :D

* * *

**ALIGN YOUR HEARTBEAT WITH MINE**

* * *

Disconnecting the call with Kyuu-chan, Shima takes a moment to regulate his breathing as he tries to shake off the last of the drug's effects from his system.

It won't do if he'd end up drowning in sea to escape off this damn boat after all.

Once he's confident enough that his limbs won't tangle up like a marionette, Shima pockets his phone and slowly stands up. He stumbles slightly when the boat rocks before familiar hands catch him by the shoulders. Hands bracing on strong biceps, Shima blinks looks up to find Ibuki giving him a look of brittle worry.

"Watch your step," Ibuki murmurs, something vulnerable in his voice.

His brows furrow, noting the red rimming around Ibuki's eyes. "Ibuki—"

Without warning, he's tugged forward until he's almost crushed against Ibuki's chest. Alarmed, he holds the other man close and finds that Ibuki is shivering so badly that Shima can feel his own body trembling too in response. His mind whirls at the possibilities as he glances around the cabin.

Is it the drug? Another effect that they didn't know about?

"You're alive," Ibuki croaks out into his neck, the taller detective's arms a steel band around his waist. "You're alive, right? Shima, tell me you're alive?"

His heart lurches, teeth clenching at the implication.

"Ibuki," he coaxes, hands on Ibuki's shoulders.

"Please," his partner sobs out, tightening his hold on him. "Please, please, please—"

"Ibuki," he cuts in, sharp yet not unkindly and gives a gentle smack to Ibuki's head. "Look at me."

The taller man whines before doing as he's asked, shifting until they're eye to eye. The sight of his usually cheerful partner looking so small and frightened has his stomach roiling, and Shima curses inwardly at the cause of it. True, it's not the first time he's seen Ibuki scared (their cases involving Gama-san and Hamu-chan are prime examples of that) but it's certainly a first to see Ibuki terrified out of his mind.

Whatever the drug made him see, Shima at least knows that it has something to do with him.

"I'm here," he reassures, one hand on a shoulder while the other cradles at the back of Ibuki's head as their foreheads touch— right where their bruises are forming. "I'm alive— we're _both_ alive."

Shima tries to ignore the crack in his voice as his mind recalls the nightmare he was forced into. It's frightening, how vivid the nightmare was that Shima can almost feel it like a tangible, horrible thing.

The debilitating fear of seeing Ibuki being slowly suffocated to death.

The gun in his hands as he aimed at Kuzumi.

The enemy behind him, ready to pull the trigger.

The prayers within every desperate heartbeat, hoping for Ibuki's safety.

Despite his best intentions, he thinks his terror in remembering that nightmare must be a little too obvious since he can feel Ibuki tightening his hold on him. When he glances up though, Shima finds that the terror in Ibuki's eyes has receded somewhat as the other man cups the back of Shima's neck.

"...Promise?" Ibuki whispers, barely any distance between them that Shima can almost feel the words brushing against his lips.

He swallows with a dry throat and even though their close proximity makes him nervous, Shima feels a lack of desire to move away.

Honestly, why is it that this wild idiot is the exception to all of his rules?

"Promise," he murmurs back with a nod.

Ibuki peers down at him, face serious despite the subdued laughter in his eyes. "From the heart?"

Rolling his eyes with a huff, Shima steps close until their fronts are flushed together. He smirks when Ibuki lets out a yelp and raises a brow in challenge at the wide eyed look Ibuki's giving him. Breathing in, he cradles the side of Ibuki's face and breathes out slowly, repeats it until he sees his partner subconsciously following suit.

Once he can feel their heartbeats matching up, Shima leans forward until he can smile against Ibuki's lips. "From the heart." 


End file.
